Clash Of The Rangers
by slytherensangel26
Summary: THIS IS NOT SLASH! It is mearly what should have happened after the episode, "White Light" Jason and Tommy clash and air out their feelings over Tommy being made leader.


**This is a plot bunny that has been hopping around in my head for a while now.**

**Before anyone flames me this is what I feel should have happened after the party. We all know it. **

**Also, everyone who knows me knows that I love Tommy and Jason dearly...but with all that testosterone going on...this fight was long in comming.**

**I don't own the power rangers....if I did, Tommy and Kim would never have broken up...and Katherine would have dated Jason or Billy instead of Tommy.**

**I would once again like to aknowledge fanficrulez, my partner in crime for helping me write this.**

**Enjoy the angst!**

**And please leave reviews!**

* * *

It had been a long day for Tommy Oliver…White Ranger and brand new leader of the Power Rangers.

After being a non ranger, for so long….it sure felt good to be back…well, it would be…if Jason wasn't glaring at him _and _avoiding him.

He'd acted so happy when he was revealed…but after wards, Jason's whole demeanor had changed. He'd been faking…and Tommy was aware of it…and he hated it.

The whole time they'd been celebrating his return…Jason had been glaring at him when he thought he wasn't looking…and he'd been avoiding him. Jason had been is best bud and leader for as long as he'd been a ranger. But tonight…he'd been blowing him off.

Enough was enough.

It was dusk and they were cutting across the park Trini had invited Kim to her house for the night…and Billy had some things to do for his dad…and zack had just gone home…he was still waiting for Angela to call him…

Not that she ever would…but neither ranger was about to shoot down his dreams.

SO, that just left himself…and Jason…whom he hoped was still his friend.

He looked ahead to see Jason walking faster…as if he was desperate to get home.

"Hey Jase?"

But the red ranger kept walking as if Tommy hadn't spoken…and even began walking faster.

Tommy ran faster and caught up to him grabbing his arm.

Jason whirled around looking really pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded angrily.

Tommy was taken aback. "Dude what's your problem?"

Jason gaze narrowed. "You. _You're_ my problem."

"What did _I_ do?

"I've been the leader for a long time now, and then all the sudden you have to come in an take my spot. How do you like being the leader now?"

Jason looked really angry…but turned around and kept walking.

Tommy grabbed his arm again. "Jase, I didn't ask for this! It wasn't my idea!"

Jason was seething now. "Sure, Zordon finds you worthy of new powers...as a sixth ranger...but no, he has to go beyond that and make you....leader? I've worked my butt off leading everyone into battle for as long as I've been a ranger. I led them against you when you tried to kill us all, I accepted you onto our team when I destroyed the sword, and damn it, I even missed you when you left us. I was happy to hear of you coming home...but then Zordon made you leader? What does that make me? Second in command? I earned my spot...and then Zordon just gives you leadership?"

Jason shook his head and walked off again. But Tommy was confused…_hadn't he fought Goldar off and sacrificed his own power to save the universe?_

Tommy ran after him and grabbed his shoulder…and was surprised when Jason turn and swung at him. Tommy instinctively ducked and then was stunned when Jason struck out with his other fist sending Tommy to the ground.

"Oof!" he grunted when he hit the grass. "Jason? What the hell are you doing?"

Jason stood over him now. "You didn't do a damn thing to earn the right to lead! I've worked my ass off! And now I'm just supposed to step down and let you take over?"

Now Tommy was seeing red…and he swung out with his leg sweeping Jason's feet out from under him…and when the red ranger landed on the grass, Tommy was quick to pin him.

Jason glared at him and kicked out. "So this is how the great leader reacts huh?"

"You. Swung. First."

Jason's eyes narrowed into slits. "It's not right...You didn't do a damn thing to earn the right to be leader."

Tommy was incredulous. "It's not right? Damn it Jason." Tommy angrily got up and threw his morpher at Jason. "You want it? Here!" then he stormed off.

Jason got to his feet and tackled Tommy again.

"No! That's not what I wanted! You can be the Tiger all you want! But what gives you the right to be leader? Tell me that and I'll back off!"

"I don't know!" Tommy yelled at him.

Jason shook his head. "You didn't answer me. Did you and Zordon have some secret conversation? Did Zordon tell you that I all the sudden need your help? That I couldn't handle the job?"

"I told you. No!"

Jason glared at him "Did he tell you I was weak cause I couldn't get your candle back in time to save your powers? That must be it huh....I'm weak so he thought I wasn't capable of leading anymore...so he makes you leader...is that it?"

Tommy was getting exasperated. "DAMN IT JASE! I SAID NO!"

"That's what it sounded like to me...and you were so damned happy...you just went right along with it."

Tommy kicked out again and rolled his best friend over pinning him.

"Zordon decided this…not me"

Jason looked sadder now. "So now what? I'm just second in command? I just stand in the shadow of the tiger now?

Tommy softened his voice as he began to understand his best friend's feelings. And he got off his friend helping him to sit up before sitting next to him.

"Jason I'll always need help. You're the first one I'd come to with a problem. Me losing my power wasn't your fault either."

"But I was supposed to be the leader...do what I had to for the good of the team. I couldn't keep you from losing your power."

"True but even leaders make mistakes. But we learn from them."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "It just felt like a hit to the stomach...I was so thrilled that you were coming back...but then to hear Zordon making you leader. I just couldn't handle it."

"Jase I never wanted that....how many times have we fought side by side. That doesn't have to change."

Jason looked at him. "But it has. What now? I don't have a choice in the matter, Zordon's made his decision."

Tommy put a reassuring arm around his friends shoulders. "I think Zordon may have had us in mind when he did it"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's something I figured out on my own. Remember how Dragonzord could convert to warrior mode with the other rangers' zords?"

"Yeah."

The Tigerzord does the same thing. It leaves red dragon thunderzord out of the conversion…leaving it to fight with the Tigerzord."

Jason was quiet as he thought it over. "So what? He meant for our Zords to fight side by side?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes and I believe he wants us to fight together…it's the only way we can defeat Zedd…we have to work together."

Jason sighed. "I still don't like that you're the leader...but I guess I can live with it."

"Good." Tommy said as he stood up and helped the red ranger to his feet. "I'm serious Jase I was never trying to get you booted out...I'll make you proud."

"You better...and no slacking."

"I promise."

"Hey bro?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about hitting you."

Tommy shrugged. It's okay…but I'm more worried about what Kim's gonna say."

"About me hitting you? I'd just tell her that we were sparring or something...she's your girlfriend. She'll believe you."

Tommy chuckled. "True."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something

"Come on lets go."

"Yeah...lets go."

As they walked towards their separate houses that were in the same neighborhood, Zordon and alpha were watching them from the Command Center courtesy of the viewing globe.

"Ay yi yi Zordon! They're fighting!"

"I KNOW ALPHA. I WAS EXPECTING THIS."

"Shouldn't we have stopped them?"

"NO ALPHA. THIS WAS NECCESARY..I KNEW WHEN WE CREATED THE WHITE RANGER AND BROUGHT TOMMY IN THAT THERE WOULD BE A CLASH. IN ORDER FOR ZEDD TO BE DEFEATED WE NEEDED ONE MORE STRONG RANGER TO LEAD THE TEAM"

"So we have two leaders?"

"YES ALPHA. JASON AND TOMMY ARE BOTH CAPABLE..AND NOW THAT THEY HAVE SORTED OUT THEIR EMOTIONS..THEY WILL BE AN EVEN MORE EFFECTIVE TEAM. JUST AS THE DRAGONZORD FOUGHT ALONG SIDE THE TYRANOSAURUS ZORD...SO WILL THE RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD FIGHT WITH THE TIGER ZORD AND SO WILL JASON AND TOMMY FIGHT TOGETHER. THEY MAKE AN INCREDIBLE TEAM."

"Ay yi yi yi! I will never understand humans."

Zordon chuckled.

"GO RECHARGE YOUR CIRCUITS ALPHA. I HAVE A FEELING THAT WE'LL NEED YOU TO BE IN TOP FORM FOR THE NEXT BATTLE."

The little robot walked over to the wall and sent himself into sleep mode…_I'll never understand humans._

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Please no flames!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter of "Watch Me Shine" and "Christmas At Snowy Hills Resort!"**


End file.
